The present invention relates to a disposable reusable corrugated board-made scaffold board structure with high strength, including a bearing board and several leg boards disposed thereunder. The bearing board is composed of a lower longitudinal corrugated board, a middle transverse corrugated board and an upper longitudinal corrugated board which are attached to one another. Each of the leg boards is composed of several corrugated boards attached to one another. Alternatively, the scaffold board structure can be composed of several bearing boards and several leg boards, wherein each of the bearing boards is composed of several corrugated boards having a relatively small width and attached to one another. Each of the corrugated boards is made of A-class flock paper with high compression strength and is vertically disposed. On two lateral sides of each corrugated board are attached several carton boards. A layer of solvent-free thermo-melting glue (EVA, ethylene-vinyl acetate resin) is painted on an upper surface of the bearing board to increase the bearing strength and hardness of the scaffold board.
A conventional scaffold board structure serves as a pad disposed under an article to keep the same at a position free from contact with the ground so that a forklift can easily lift and displace the article. Such a scaffold board is composed of two longitudinal timbers and several transverse timbers connected therewith by nails in a cross pattern. Such a scaffold board is manufactured at high cost of labor and time and the production of such a scaffold board cannot be automated. Moreover, the conventional scaffold board has a considerably great weight so that it is difficult to displace the conventional scaffold board. In addition, the timbers connected by nails are liable to break apart due to collision, causing damage to any article placed thereon. Therefore, the useful life of the conventional scaffold board is short and the discarded ones are not recoverable for reuse. Furthermore, the timbers are obtained by cutting trees in the forests so that the area of the denuded forests will be increased. Also, because the price of the conventional scaffold board is relatively high, the competitive ability of the manufacturer will be reduced.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved reusable scaffold board structure which can be easily manufactured at lower cost while having high strength.